


Katsudon for Three

by ajwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: It's Yuuri's birthday, and VIktor is going to make sure he getsexactlywhat he wants.





	Katsudon for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to zupsgirl1 for the title!

It had started with the most innocent of questions. “Yuuri, what do you want to do for your birthday this year? We’ll be in Japan after all.”

Yuuri paused, humming to himself as he folded a pair of socks. By some act of ISU goodwill, they had both been assigned to the NHK as their second qualifier before the Final in Tokyo. He and Viktor were planning to spend the interim back in Hatsetsu with Yuuri’s family. Several of their friends were even planning to join them for a few days as they all settled into the time change.

“I don’t know. Maybe we could go on a date or something? I haven’t been home for my birthday in so long I can’t even think of anything special outside of what we do every time we go there.”

“That’s it? But we could do that here!”

“Maybe a double date with Yuuko and Takeshi? That’s something we can’t do at home.”

Yuuri yelped as he was suddenly tackled down, laughing as Viktor smothered him in little kisses. “Yuu-ri, you’re so cute. But I more meant something we can’t do here when we’re busy skating, and Yakov will have our heads for overexerting ourselves!”

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat as he understood Viktor’s meaning. “Oh...well, that would be nice too. Probably can’t do a group date with Yuuko and Takeshi in that case.”

“Why not?”

“Vitya! We are NOT swinging with my childhood best friends!”

Viktor stared at him, a small gleam of mischief glimmering in his eyes. “Oh? I actually meant for us to go to dinner with them and then have our kinky little fun at a hotel later, but maybe _you_ would actually enjoy inviting them along to that part too.”

Yuuri squeaked. “No! I didn’t...I don’t…”

“It’s okay, zolotse. You can tell me the truth. I certainly wouldn’t want to share you always, but if it was something you wanted to try, I would be fine with it.”

Yuuri was ready to deny him — to state in no uncertain terms that he had zero desire to ever invite others into his bedroom — but the words wouldn’t form on his tongue. He stared at Viktor, eyes widening slowly as the idea curled in his brain and refused to let go.

Viktor softly stroked his side, curling them closer together. “You can tell me.”

Yuuri swallowed. “Well, I mean, I’d want you there too, but...I’ve never, with a girl…”

Viktor nodded. “So just Yuuko then?”

Yuuri bit his lip and shook his head. “Both...it’s always been you, but before I knew who you were, I was maybe curious about both of them...”

Viktor smiled warmly at him. “I’m proud of you, zolotse. Thank you for telling me. I’ve already talked to them and they’re on board.”

“What! How could you…?”

“Yuuko actually told me. You apparently got drunk one night while you were in Detroit and texted her, telling her all about your fantasy foursome with them and me. It was apparently very hot.”

Yuuri groaned in misery. Drunk Yuuri strikes again in his one-man mission to ruin his life and make sure he could never look at any of his friends in the eye again. “You can’t be serious.”

“Of course I can,” Viktor said cheerfully, sitting up and grabbing a pair of his favorite underwear that _did_ things to Yuuri, tossing them into his suitcase innocently, as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing. “I am your soon to be husband, and I love the idea of letting you explore your sexuality more. You’re far too lovely to be denied anything you desire.”

“Vitya…”

Viktor leaned in, kissing him softly. “Did I go too far? We don’t have to do it if you don’t want.”

Yuuri chewed his lip, letting himself get lost in Viktor’s eyes, wondering how the man of his dreams could be even better than he could have ever imagined. “No, you didn’t go too far.”

Viktor beamed at him, fingers flitting beneath the waistband of Yuuri’s shorts teasingly. “Good, because I can’t wait to see you unleash your Eros.”

 

Yuuri was nervous. Not the kind of nervous where he’d miss all his jumps, but the kind of wound up energy that usually meant Yuuri was about to surprise him. Viktor loved _that_ nervous Yuuri. Dinner was quiet but rich in silent conversation and heavy undertones. Yuuri wasn’t eating much, but Viktor supposed that had to do with the plug currently vibrating in his ass, the control to which was being passed back and forth between Yuuko and Takeshi as they took turns teasing Yuuri until he was all but panting into the crook of Viktor’s neck.

“Shall we head to the room for some _dessert_?” Viktor asked with a gleam in his eye.

Yuuri didn’t even answer; he simply stood up, biting his lip as he did, and tugged the three of them to the elevator. By the time the doors closed he was already a panting mess. Takeshi had apparently turned the vibrator up to max, and Yuuri was hanging heavily onto Viktor’s neck while he ground his erection into Yuuko’s hip. Takeshi and Viktor shared a look that was pure, unadulterated lust. It was going to be one hell of a night.

They stumbled into the hotel room and Viktor set to work stripping Yuuri of his clothes, his tongue sliding into Yuuri’s hungry mouth as he gently pressed Yuuri down onto the bed. A tap on Yuuri’s shoulder had him turning face first into Takeshi’s cock, which was already hard and ready; Yuuri gave a moan and sank his mouth down on it without hesitation. His eyes locked on Viktor as he sucked and it stole Viktor’s breath away. Yuuri was radiant and so strong Viktor could barely stand it. The look in Yuuri’s eyes was clear, an invitation coaxing Viktor forward until he was on his knees beside Yuuri, sucking Takeshi’s balls into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Takeshi swore as they both laved their wet tongues over him.

Yuuko giggled, drawing their attention. She was dressed in a black lace bra with a pair of crotchless panties, but what really did Viktor in was the large strap-on she had secured to her front. Yuuri seemed to agree if the moan of want was anything to go by.

“Do you want me to suck you while Yuuko fucks your needy little ass?” Viktor cooed, stroking his fingers over Yuuri’s bulging cheek. The responding moan was all the encouragement he needed to wiggle under his fiance and slide his absolute favorite cock in the entire world deep down his throat. Yuuri gave a loud moan around Takeshi’s cock, bucking his hips into the back of Viktor's throat. Viktor had a feeling Yuuri was going to be _so_ wrecked after tonight; Yuuko hadn’t even put it in Yuuri’s ass yet but he  was already delirious with pleasure. And when Yuuri was happy, Viktor was _very_ happy.

Yuuko slid the plug out of Yuuri’s ass, causing Yuuri to whine, which had Takeshi swearing as he gripped Yuuri’s hair and fucked his face harder. Viktor for his part just held on as he felt Yuuko push forward, sliding the strap-on deep into Yuuri in one smooth stroke. Yuuri came instantly, and Viktor greedily swallowed it all down. Yuuri’s deep throaty moan of pleasure was immediately followed by Takeshi’s own as the other man emptied himself into Yuuri’s throat.

Viktor smiled, gently petting Yuuri’s sides as he slid out from under his fiance as Yuuko began to rhythmically fuck him with long, smooth strokes. Takeshi for his part sank onto the couch. “My god, I need a rest after that.”

Yuuri snickered, the sound cut off with another moan as Yuuko thrust into him once more. “Ha–wimp. Ah, Vitya, I want you to fuck Yuuko while she fucks me.”

Viktor felt his cock twitch with interest, not at the idea of fucking Yuuko, but doing it _because_ Yuuri wanted him to. Yuuko and Takeshi were sharing a heated look that made it quite clear neither of them had any objections; Yuuko began to thrust harder into Yuuri, while Takeshi started to stroke himself as he watched, eyes dark with lust as he watched his wife taking control.

Viktor chuckled and moved around to Yuuko’s creamy backside, reaching between her legs and opened up her folds, slowly sliding a finger in. There was a large mirror on the wall and Yuuri was staring at them intently, eyes shifting between Viktor’s fingers plunging into Yuuko’s pussy, and Yuuko’s face as she was pleasured by Viktor’s long, talented fingers.

“Stop teasing!” Yuuri moaned. “I want to seeeee.”

The others couldn’t help but laugh, but Viktor wasted no time granting the birthday boy his wish, sliding his hard cock into Yuuko’s cunt and pushing her hard against Yuuri with a ruthless thrust. Yuuko and Yuuri moaned in unison as Viktor snapped his hips back for another powerful thrust, enjoying the dual moans with every movement.

Takeshi slid over and began fondling Yuuko’s nipples, silently encouraging Viktor to fuck her harder with the way her hot, wet pussy squeezed around him. Yuuko’s moans were growing louder and with a teasing smirk Yuuri reached back and rubbed her clit. With very little warning Yuuko was coming and Viktor had to grit his teeth to hold himself back. He didn’t have Yuuri’s ability to stand orgasm after orgasm, but after a year of trying to keep up, he’d gotten pretty good at edging himself.

Yuuko was shaking she was cumming so hard and Takeshi kissed her, soothing her through it. He helped her slip the strap-on off and out of Yuuri.

“Vitya, let me suck you,” Yuuri whined, making Viktor laugh; but before he could move, Takeshi stopped him.

“Mind if I go first? I’ve always wanted to taste Yuuko on another man's cock.” Viktor blinked but was instantly convinced by the heated way Yuuri was watching him.

“Be my guest.”

Takeshi wasted no time. He was by no means an expert, but it was still enjoyable. What really startled Viktor was when he pulled off, only to have his mouth replaced by Yuuko’s for a few strokes. The couple was staring into each other’s eyes as they took turns on the edge of Viktor’s cock, and Viktor was surer than ever that they were enjoying this just much as he and Yuuri were.

“Alright,” he said, pulling his cock back and moving over to Yuuri. “I’d let you both keep going, but I think Yuuri would be sad if I didn’t let him swallow my cum. It is his birthday after all.”

“The saddest,” Yuuri confirmed. “I think I can only go one more round before I need a break.”

“Then I think it’s time for that,” Yuuko said with a wink towards the others, and Viktor and Takeshi both grinned.

“That?” Yuuri asked.

“There was one very specific configuration you mentioned in your texts repeatedly,” Takeshi said with a chuckle. “We all agreed to save it for last.”

Yuuri was blushing bright red. “And what was that?”

Yuuko smiled, laying back on the bed. “Come fuck me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s ears pinked and he turned to Viktor who smiled reassuringly at him. “Don’t worry, you’ll still get my cock.”

Yuuri visibly swallowed, his cock twitching with interest. Viktor knew how much Yuuri loved giving him head and he couldn’t wait to stimulate his fiancé to the fullest.

Yuuri leaned over Yuuko and slid his cock into her, making them both moan. Viktor rewarded him, kneeling over her head and guiding Yuuri’s mouth down to take his cock. Meanwhile, Takeshi slipped around behind Yuuri.

“You ready for a little more?” He asked, fingers brushing over the cleft of Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri moaned in response, deep in his throat, sliding himself deep into Viktor’s cock in response, nearly choking himself. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Takeshi chuckled, and he slid his cock into Yuuri’s ass in one smooth, long movement.

Within seconds they were all a panting mess. Yuuri was bucking eagerly, fucking himself into Yuuko and onto Takeshi’s cock with something almost like desperation. Viktor for his part had grabbed onto Yuuri’s hair and was fucking his throat, unable to resist the warmth of Yuuri’s mouth as he watched the scene before him. Yuuri was so wanton and positively wrecked; it made Viktor so hard just seeing how much pleasure Yuuri was in. Not to mention the moans of Yuuko and Takeshi who were absolutely loving the pleasure they were finding in Yuuri. Yuuko seemed to be cumming almost nonstop, her fingers working over her clit as Yuuri fucked into her, Takeshi slamming him from behind.

Viktor could feel himself ready to cum, but was waiting for Yuuri when he heard it. “Oh god, I’m gonna cum!” Takeshi cried, earning him a chorus of moans from all the others. He thrust hard into Yuuri’s ass, making Yuuko scream in pleasure from the resulting reverberation, and Yuuri was making sounds that Viktor knew meant he was going to come. With a warm smile he tilted Yuuri’s face towards his, and with all the love he possessed, he stared into his lover’s eyes and came hard down Yuuri’s throat.

The look in Yuuri’s eyes was one of complete delirium as he sucked down the cum, and came hard himself, his whole body shaking in a quivering, moaning mess. They all were, and soon they collapsed in a sticky, sweaty pile, each sharing kisses to whatever parts of the others they could reach.

“That was amazing,” Yuuri whispered hoarsely.

“Yeah,” Yuuko sighed in pleasure.

“I think I know what I want for my birthday now,” Takeshi said with a satisfied laugh.

Yuuri sat up and looked eagerly towards Viktor. “Can we? Do it again, I mean?”

Viktor smiled and leaned forward, kissing his soon-to-be husband sweetly. “Tonight, or in the future?”

“Both.”

Viktor laughed, unable to help himself; he just loved Yuuri so much. “Absolute my greedy little katsudon. As much as you like.”

Yuuri beamed, snuggling close. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it took me this long to write a foursome, lol. Hope you all enjoyed the sin!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @AJWolf84


End file.
